Deceit
by Lilly Winters
Summary: Red with blood I lay in dust, sleeping away the hours of my dreams...   Within the short flow of time's bittersweet flight, Zim's life is changed. Gir is there for him - until the end.The length of their friendship is shown in one short night. Zim and Gir Friendship. New Writing Style. Feedback Greatly Welcome.


**A/N**

**PLEASE READ: This is basically the aftermath of the back-story so please read this to clarify. Zim's leaders came to his base and informed him of the truth. But when they did, they killed him. Or so they thought. From the story, you will see that he has been stabbed with 'a metal shard' and this is the narration of his final hour. Gir comes and spends the remainder of Zim's life with him.**

**This is probably the saddest story I have ever written, but I think the choice of words and the way they are formed really adds to the mood.**

**Normally, I don't ask anything of my readers except to enjoy the story and give feedback, but I do have one small request. Please read it **_**slowly**_**. Really read it word for word and soak in what is taking place. It really adds to it and allows you to see the deeper meanings of his words. Otherwise, you may miss what he is saying entirely or become very confused.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this. I do NOT own Invader Zim. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Red with blood I lay in dust, sleeping away the hours of my dreams. How long I'll stay, I do not know. The dagger of metal cutting through my sides burns my temples, stirs my rage. A glimpse of cyan, a blur of friendship, he draws near and peers down at his fallen master. "Why, why," he asks over and over, calling my name. My dear friend, oh how I wish I could answer your plea. Hold my hand, smile for me as my final hour comes upon us.<p>

A tear flowing lifelessly down my cheek is etched away with the somber arch of your hand. They lied, they have always lied. Foolish I am for believing their deceit with the history of falsehood staining their past. Hide away dear one, for they will come for you too. Lost in this void of solitude will you wander, eternally stumbling through pits of fright and ache. Pray that you may hide in the shadows of others and avoid the spiraling downfall of the world that was once ours.

Remember not our struggle together for it will bare too much pain. Instead recall the bond we shall forever hold. In my arms, you will remain. My body is fading, my thoughts are slowing. A metal shard pierces my body but never will they take away the adoration our friendship has brought forth.

The clock is ticking; I hear life fading. Do not look; for the clock, it does not exist. Only in my head does it mark off time. Pounding away, the hands hammer and laugh as the crimson drips down my temples and from my brow. Is that you atop of me; resting your head uncertainly? Do not be frightened little one. Though my vision is fading, I still see your love. My mouth wants to laugh but the body is unwilling, unmoving. I lack the strength to smile so please try to see. My heart smiles at the warmth of your affection. Move my hand to rest atop your head; I wish for you to feel my love too.

Your shivering body hardens my soul. The horror they birthed within you was once foreign to your innocence. Now it is merely an unwelcomed guest refusing to leave. Push it away, force it to leave! I cannot bear the thought of such terror dwelling in the small vicinity of your purity. Though it may dwindle after the gruesome brutality you see before you now, hold tight to the last remaining strand for once it leaves, it is gone.

The uncertainty staining the orbs of your eyes delight their fancy. Rid yourself of this doubt. If they see, they will pull you down as they have done to me. Cut it from your heart, burn it away; anything it takes to cleanse yourself of this predestined death sentence.

I gulp back the tears straining to flow. Though I wish to express the agony burdening my soul, I know I lack the strength. It would do nothing to hear the empty sobs of a fallen warrior except steal away the little life I have remaining. It aids my illusory wounds to know that my cries are heard though, by you and only you. They will not have the pleasure of hearing the anguish ringing within my head. I save my tears for you, my friend.

Hisses of life crawl into my lungs though I still struggle to smile. How I will manage, I do not know; the pain so great, it is intolerable. Yet for you I will always smile. With shaky hands, I stroke you lightly and move my lips. They form the words you have for so long craved to hear. Forgive me my sins. Is it too late? Has the absence of my love embittered your heart? Through tears you answer my query and whisper, "I love you too, master."

I rest my head upon the slate of concrete which is to be my deathbed and it is then that I smile. With the stabbing of the blade engraved in my body, they sealed my fate and wrote my death. But you alone add the final closure to my life. A chapter I will tear from the rest of the book, it will forever remain with me and hide from the sight of my false leaders.

Embrace me now, hold tight to the memory of my face for I am fading. This final breath my life rides on shall be spent on you. Too limp is my body to hold you. Instead, cradle your head on my shoulder with my arm wrapped weakly 'round your frame. The light is growing; my life is dying. You will be the last sight I see; my friend, my angel smile down upon me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Wow, I even choked up writing this. I may just be tired, but I don't know. Thank you for reading.**

**UPDATE: I drew the picture for the final scene You can view it on deviantart. Look up lillywintersiv. The picture is labeled Deceit. **


End file.
